Kirin
Kirin (奇淋, Kirin), a powerful Lower S-class demon of Makai, was the former right hand of Mukuro, before being usurped by Hiei. He is known throughout demon world as a demonic arts guru. He is voiced by Hajime Koseki in Japanese and Jeremy Loris in English. Appearance Kirin's true face is never shown, as he is always seen wearing a helmet which masks his entire face, except for his eyes. Personality Not much of Kirin's character is revealed. However, it can be inferred that he was extremely observant, as he was one of the few who realized that Mukuro had lost much of her hatred, effectively limiting her fighting potential. In the manga, he noticed that one day of every year, Mukuro would become easily enraged. Kirin told the other members of his patrol that Mukuro's former right-hand man had been obliterated when he showed the slightest amount of rudeness to her on that day. However, Kirin was unaware that the day every year Mukuro became enraged was, in actuality, her birthday, when she would be haunted by the memories of her life as a slave. Kirin, presumably irked by his replacement by Hiei, made public his desire to defeat Mukuro. Whether he truly believed he could accomplish that task is unknown, as he knew how destructive her powers were. Kirin, who was placed in the same patrol group as Hiei, showed no visible animosity toward his replacement. While performing his uneventful patrol duties in Makai, Kirin is shown taking his responsibilities seriously, telling the other members of his patrol that since they were the losers of the tournament, they should follow orders without complaining. History Kirin was Mukuro's right hand before Hiei. When prompted, Kirin stated that he had been Mukuro's second in command for "250 glorious years". Synopsis Kirin is first mentioned during a meeting of Yomi's cabinet. He is labeled as a sorcerer, but his fighting abilities are never shown. Kirin entered the tournament, but unlike his counterparts Hokushin and Kurama, he intended on defeating his former boss. Based on the tournament schedule, he probably lost to either Denhou or one of Raizen's old friends. Based on his placement in the tournament, he may have lost to Jin in the manga, as Jin was only paired up against Souketsu in the anime. Like the other losers of the tournament, Kirin was ordered by Enki to patrol Makai for lost humans and to return them safely back to the Ningenkai. He is last seen patrolling together with both Hiei and Shigure. Powers and Abilities While not specified in both manga and anime, Kirin's abilities in demonic arts are shown in the game Yu Yu Hakusho: 100% Maji Battle. His special moves in this game are a demonic energy attack (妖魔裂斬破), and a demonic energy supportive technique (魔道妖顕陣). Trivia *In chapter 161 of the manga, Kirin was revealed to be the strongest of the second-in-commands by far, with a youki level of 89,500. Shachi and Hokushin had youki levels of 37,800 and 36,000, respectively. *For the Blu-ray remastered release, Kirin's voice was given a filter to deepen it. In the original English version, the voice had no filter. This was most likely done in order to make him sound less like Zeru, whom his actor Jeremy Loris also voiced earlier in the series. References Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Centenarian